Remus Wolfgang
Appearance Personality Remus is within the proportion of humanity that can be considered "The Natural Aristocracy", and as such, his personality traits seem to line up with them to an extent. Remus is an extremely diliigent individual, and anything related to exercise or mental challenges only fires him up. He believes one should not be afraid to work hard for the things one desires. Some are content to merely exist in life. As long as the television is on and beer is cheap, they are content with their lot in life. There is no yearning for something better, no urge to pursue more meaningful things in life, whatever those things may be for them (wealth, knowledge, family…etc). They are willing to let themselves get complacent, and they prefer their lives that way. A life of overcoming challenges and ascending to new heights of accomplishment and success is not for them. Remus considers those people peasants. Remus strongly believes in being adventurous, being raised that way. Whether it is traveling the world or simply delighting in trying new foods, pushing boundaries and exploring new territory is having a taste for it marks one as an elite and unique individual, superior to those too afraid to break from their comfort zones. Being a complete aristocrat, Remus has learned how to handle freedom, and can engage in practically any kind of action without degenerating into a pathetic excuse for a human off his own accord. He also is semi-obsessed with achieving anything he puts his mind to. Noble, valiant, and courageous, the warrior engages in conflict and fights battles on behalf of principles he believes in. Background Powers and Abilities Exobyte Powers Remus, being one of the witnesses to the Great Rip, had been infused with the power of exobytes, strange devices from another world that bestowed upon it's victim unique powers and abilities derived from an otherworldly collection of information attained from the pages of comic books themselves. With the expansive powers of the beings in the exobyte's native universe, the potential power derived from the exobytes is limitlless. The exobyte, upon noticing Remus' near-mythological background and relatively royal position, analyzed and came to the conclusion that bestowing upon him the power from which his legend was based to be one of the best options available. In addition to having the ability to seemingly summon weapons out of thin air that wield far greater power than their regular counterparts. The exobytes reacted directly to his persona and his attributes, from geneology to personality. In addition, as a result, Remus has an innate skill with any form of weapon or type of combat that his powers can recreate, though it's limitation stops it there. His first power, is a magical power called, The Armory. His secondary power is also derived directly from his believed status as the reincarnation of Remus. The legend states that a she-wolf raised the brothers Remus and Romulus. As a result, Remus has the secondary mythical power of Lycantrophy. Having the ability to turn into a humanoid wolf grants Remus completely new abilities that he may or may not have grown accustomed to. Although his physical augmentations are greater in his lycan form, he still has some deal of enhanced physical attributes, especially when combined with the fact that the Exobytes also strengthed one's physical condition regardless of their specific power. The Armory and Applications * Lycantrophy and Applications * Skills *Martial Arts Category:Characters Category:Magic